The present invention generally pertains to recording-tape-reel assemblies and is particularly directed to inhibiting the theft of such assemblies.
Recording-tape-reel assemblies are assemblies in which a recording tape is wound on a reel. In some such assemblies the reel is contained in a cassette.
Recording tapes contained in such assemblies often contain valuable information and are commonly used in data processing operations to store data and computer programs.
There is a need to inhibit the theft of such assemblies.